The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Symild Yel’.
‘Symild Yel’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, yellow inflorescences, medium green foliage, good mounded plant habit and a natural flowering season response of about mid October.
‘Symild Yel’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yomildred’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,187. ‘Symild Yel’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in December 2008. The parent cultivar ‘Yomildred’ has white inflorescence color, a little larger plant habit and a natural season flowering response that is a few days faster.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Symild Yel’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2008 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.